Al fin encontre mi verdadera felicidad
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: Zim y Dib entre sus constantes peleas de siempre, deciden darse una oportunidad, el segundo hará lo imposible para que el irken confié en él, Zim lo único que quiere es su independencia...Contiene: Yaoi, Drama, Peleas, Muerte, Angustia, Comedia, One Shote, ¿OOC leve?, y Romance, ZADR y RAPR, capítulo único.


Al fin encontré mi verdadera felicidad

¡Hola! Como están aquí estoy con otra de mis ocurrencias, a empezar

Vampire: como andan aquí ando contra de mis ideas

Dark: vaya debe ser una buena

Wind y Rogue: dinos

Vampire: bueno la autora Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez y yo hacemos mancuerna

Dark: vaya este es el 3ero de que es si me puedes decir

Vampire: es un ZADR y un RAPR bueno aquí vamos

Zim y Dib entre sus constantes peleas de siempre, deciden darse una oportunidad, el segundo hará lo imposible para que el irken confié en él, Zim lo único que quiere es su independencia, y solo lo logrará si destruye ha los Más Altos Rojo y Púrpura, pero no lo hará solo el humano irá con el irken, una vez echo eso y que el irken tiene su reminiscencia ¿qué pasará? ¿Qué locura hará el ojimagenta, podrá el humano impedir que haga algo de lo cual el irken se arrepienta?, esto y más aquí.

Contiene: Yaoi, Drama, Peleas, Muerte, Angustia, Comedia, One Shote, ¿OOC leve?, y Romance, ZADR y RAPR, capítulo único.

Nota: la edad de Zim esta entre los 16 y 18 años y para estar parejos también Dib.

Dark: Invazor Zim no es de nosotras es Jhonen Vasquez, solo es de nosotras este fic, si el autor nos diera Invasor Zim, Dib y Zim estaría juntos. Así otra cosa se pondrá el título de una película ese también nos pertenece, así otra cosa, los nombres estarán en negrita.

Al fic.

Cap. 1 Tomando las riendas de mi vida.

Era una noche en la casa del irken, su robot o ayudante, bueno aunque la verdad solo hacía eh, tonterías, pero bueno eso no es lo importante, como sea, era uno de tantas noches, que el dueño de la casa que era una persona no muy peculiar y hablando de peculiar la casa era como decirlo, diferente de las demás, ya que tenía gnomos en el jardín, pero pues se preguntaran que casa no los tiene, pues déjenme decirles que estos son como decirles especiales, ya que eran los que vigilaban la casa, pero la historia no tiene que ver con los gnomos, ni con la peculiar casa, claro que más adelante cambiarán las cosas ya verán porque.

En ella estaba un chico de tez verdosa, ojos magentas, una camisa de manga larga de de un color morado, con rallas verticales, pantalones negros y botas tornasol ya que se veían entre ratos negras azuladas y otras negras grisáceas, y así sus antenas, ya que no tenía puesto su disfraz, así no era ni bajo, ni alto, era de estatura promedio, su edad pues estaba, entre los 16 y 18 años de edad. El otro ocupante era de color gris metálico, de ojos color azul cian, traía un disfraz de perro color verde claro, con un cierre enfrente y estaba enfrente de la tele viendo su programa favorito el Mono Feo.

Su amo, estaba en la cocina, haciendo de cenar, cosa más rara, ya que el irken, no solía tocar nada de ahí, el que cocinaba era su "mascota", casi siempre eran waffles, claro que tampoco faltaban los tacos con sabor a quesadilla y a la inversa, ni mucho menos el sándwich. Claro que aunque el irken no cocinaba, había veces en que GIR, como se llamaba su "mascota" hacía muchas veces un verdadero tiradero él, tenía que limpiar, él prefería hacerse su propia "comida" si se le podía llamar así.

Mientras tanto en la tele Gir, estaba viendo el mono feo, mientras Zim estaba preparando la cena, el primero gritaba diciendo

**Gir:** ¡ME ENCANTA ESE PROGRAMA! —decía agitando con su mano derecha el control, mientras gritaba a todo volumen

En eso su amo desde la cocina se asoma y dice

**Zim:** Gir ¡CUANTAS VECES TE DICHO QUE NO ALCES LA VOZ, Y MUCHO MENOS QUE LE SUBAS A ESE APARATO INFERNAL MIENTRAS ZIM HACE LA CENA! —decía el también con la voz alzada debido a que su eh seguidor, ya que tenía muy alto el volumen de la tele, por lo tanto no lo escuchaba

El robot no hizo caso, subió más el volumen de la tele, sus ojos se agrandaron, el mono feo estaba haciendo algo gracioso, o eso se suponía que hacía, Gir, gritaba, agitaba el control con la mano, pero para el colmo y para rematar estaba brincando en el sofá.

El irken escuchaba todo el alboroto desde la cocina, sabia que asomarse de nuevo, y gritarle a su subordinado, no daría resultado, así que decidió tomar medidas más extremas, apago la estufa, se dirigió a la sala en donde estaba su "mascota", viendo su programa, se puso enfrente de la tele, el robot, quería siguiendo ver su programa, pero su amo tapaba el aparato, y trato por todos los medios, el tratar de ver su programa, movía de un lado para el otro la cabeza, agitaba las manos, nada daba resultado, hasta que tubo la brillante idea de brincar en el sofá, daba de brincos y lograba ver algo, el irken tenía que soportar debido al volumen tan alto, su cabeza estaba por explotar, así que tuvo una idea, se dirigió hacia su unidad SIR, puso la mano enfrente de el robot, haciendo un movimiento, el robot vio la mano de su amo, y dijo

**Gir:** mucho gusto —decía dándole la mano a su amo, a la vez que la agitaba, pensando en que lo estaba saludando.

Su amo paso, su mano sobre su cara con frustración, a la vez que su cara se ponía roja, apretó sus manos y dijo con enfado y con la voz alzada

**Zim:** ¡NO ES UN SALUDO GIR, LO QUE QUERIA ES QUE ME DIERAS EL CONTROL DE LA TELEVION!

En eso el robot pensó y dijo

**Gir:** mmm…, entonces no era un saludo —decía con una sonrisa

El irken respondió

**Zim:** no —decía rodando los ojos

El robot dijo

**Gir:** entonces se esta despidiendo

El irken molesto dijo

**Zim:** ¡NO ES UN SALUDO Y MUCHO MENOS ME ESTOY DESPIDIENDO GIR, LO QUE QUIERO ES QUE DES EL CONTROL REMOTO DE LA TELE, PARA PODER BAJARLE AL VOLUMEN! —decía alzando la voz con mucha molestia

Entonce el SIR reacciono y dijo

**Gir:** ¡Ahhh!, con que era eso —decía sacando la lengua.

El irken se golpeo varias veces su cara con la mano, y dijo

**Zim:** entonces, me darás el control —decía más calmado

En eso el robot respondió y dijo

**Gir:** e…no —decía con una sonrisa

El irken de nuevo se puso rojo, apretó sus manos, hasta estaba que echaba humo, y dijo

**Zim:** bien Gir, ¡SI NO SON POR LAS BUENAS TENDRAN QUE SER POR LAS MALAS! —decía a la vez que apuntaba a su unidad SIR.

El irken se acerco a su SIR, el robot vio con miedo a su amo, mantuvo entre sus manos el control remoto, y comenzó a llorar, a gritar y a patalear, pero eso al irken no le importaba lo único que quería era control remoto, para bajarle el volumen, en eso el irken salto sobre su unidad y comenzó la guerra/pelea por el control, había mucho humo, también había jalones, empujones, gritos y un sin fin de cosas más.

Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta el control cayo al suelo

¡CLICK!

En eso ambos voltearon, Zim sujetaba a su SIR, y este sujetaba a su amo del cuello, se miraron, Gir sonreía, mientras Zim estaba furioso, ambos estaban pegando el ojo al control, esperando su oportunidad, para tenerlo, sin pensarlo, los dos se soltaron y dieron un brincó hacia donde estaba el control, hasta que los dos cayeron al piso, ambos cerraron los ojos, sin querer saber lo que pasaría a continuación, sin que los dos lo supieran ambos sujetaban el control remoto, ambos lo jalaban, paraban un rato, luego seguían, hasta que sin querer le picaron a todos los botones, lo único, que se escuchaban eras las voces de lo que decían los comerciales, las novelas, caricaturas, etc.

Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que se escucho una voz tenebrosa y de ultratumba

_**Locutor:**_ _muy buenas noches, tengan todos ustedes, bienvenidos al canal de "Terror a Media Noche", donde verán las historias más siniestras, macabras, espeluznantes, desgarradoras, sangrientas, y demás cosas, que harán que se les revuelva su estómago. _

_Hoy les presentaremos una de las historias más escabrosas, esta película, es muy salvaje, sangriento, con un destino fatal e inevitable y sobre todo, mortal hoy mis queridos, la película que les presento a continuación se intitula _

_**La rosa sangrienta de Madame Marie Leblanc**_

_**Título original: La rose sanglante de Madame Marie Leblanc**_

En eso el locutor dejo de hablar para pasar a la película, pasaron todo lo relevante, para poder empezar con la película, que si bien era francesa estaba totalmente hablada en español, los actores empezaron a hablar, en eso tanto como el irken, como su SIR abrieron los ojos, el ojimagenta había escuchado el título de la película, y se interesó en verla, su SIR, era algo miedoso, pero al verla se quedo impresionado, en eso corrió a la cocina, fue al microondas, espero, saco las palomitas, aventando todas la vasijas, hasta que encontró una grande, corrió hasta donde estaba su amo, fue a la cocina de nuevo, abrió el refrigerador, saco dos botellas grandes de sodas, saco dos popotes*/pajillas/sorbetes, bien grandes, fue volando, hacía donde estaba su amo, con las palomitas, abrieron cada quien sus botellas de sodas, les pusieron los popotes*, tomaron una buena cantidad de palomitas, a la vez, que tomaban de sus sodas.

Los dos empezaron a ver la película, que se ponía cada vez más interesante, los diálogos, la trama, los personajes, toda la película era una obra maestra del cine de terror, estaba ambientada en lo gótico, era de ese cine francés, lleno de intrigas, misterio, romance, tragedia, drama, suspenso, muertes, sangres, en el que las o la persona que sobreviviera era una mujer o un hombre.

La película se trataba de una mujer llamada Madame Leblanc, tenía unos gustos extravagantes, con demasiaos lujos, y con un pasado oscuro y lleno de intrigas, se decía, se contaba, se rumoraba, que Marie Leblanc era acaudala, una mujer fina, hermosa, talentosa, lista, en fin tenía muchas cualidades y hacía que muchos hombres estuvieran a sus pies/ de rodillas, nada le faltaba, ah pero no nadie sabía que baja esa apariencia "angelical", se escondía la Madame sangrienta, ya que ella poseía/tenía en sus manos una exótica flor, que si bien antes era blanca, paso hacer púrpura, luego marrón, rojo y por último se torno carmesí esto era debido a que la alimentaba con sangre si con sangre, pero no era la suya, sino de todos los "pretendientes" que tenía, si bien los engatusaba, se los llevaba a la cama y al día siguiente nadie sabía de ellos, no sabían que les pasaba, ella los mataba y cuando la sangre estaba líquida la ponía en una jarra una vez llena, esta era regada a _la Venus_ _mortalé sanginae_, mejor conocida como la Venus mortal sangrienta. Esta respetaba amaba y quería ha Madame Leblanc ya que esta flor, se la había dado su madre Antonelle Leblanc, cuando su esposo Marcel D´alibour le fue infiel con otra mujer, Antonelle al saber que su esposo le fue infiel encontró la flor, pensando que era como la demás, pero no fue así, la puso del lado de la cama de su esposo, al entrar vio como la planta devoro a su esposo, la madre de Marie sonrío al saber que su marido no tendría un final feliz, aunque aparento afligirse, esto no era verdad, de hecho la tumba de Marcel esta vacía, su cadáver estaba en las entrañas de aquella planta, y de la amante de su esposo no quedo nada, ya que la madre de Marie se la dio a la planta como castigo por seducir a su esposo, sabiendo que este estaba casado y con una hija, ella recupero su apellido de soltera, y le puso el apellido Leblanc, a su hija, al morir Antonelle, le paso la planta a su hija con la promesa de que cada pretendiente que ella tuviera antes de casarse, esta hiciera, que estos hicieran un testamento dejándole todo a ella. Esta historia no tiene final feliz, si bien Marie pensó que se saldría con la suya un joven llamado Terrence Cadet, supo lo que Marie hacía con los pretendientes que ella tenía, quemo a la planta, Marie en furia arremetió contra el, pero este en un acto de coraje, le dijo la verdad, el padre de Terrence, había sido un periodista de nombre Kalet Cadet, estaba detrás del escándalo del esposo de la madre de Marie, del padre de esta (Marcel) resulta que la Condesa de Saint (de nombre Claudette Duboi esposa del fallecido Vizconde Noel Saint) , había mandado una invitación, pero no incluían ni a Antonelle ni a Marie, solo a Marcel, el asunto era privado y según esto de suma importancia, y que tratarían temas muy delicados, resulta que Kalet, se hizo pasar por un sirviente de la Condesa de Saint, al ver en el cuarto de la Condesa el escándalo, más grande de la historia de Francia, la Condesa y el esposo de Madame Antonelle D´alibour (Antonelle antes del escándalo llevaba el apellido de su esposo con gran orgullo) , juntos en la cama, la cosa era la siguiente la Condesa puso algo en la bebida de Marcel haciendo que este no se resistiera, al día siguiente Marcel se fue, y ya tiempo después no se supo de él, Kalet, quería publicar la noticia pero sabía que no podía destrozar a la familia Leblanc, tiempo después se supo por otro periódico que estaba en el anonimato público el escándalo, para ese entonces la Condesa de Saint y Marcel habían muerto, por causas que no fueron explicadas, la familia de Marcel, acuso al padre de Terrence, Kalet perdió su empleo, y antes de fallecer le dijo a su hijo que si veía alguna vez ha algún Leblanc le contara la verdad.

Marie no le creía a Terrence, hasta que este le entrego una copia de la carta que le mandó la fallecida Condesa de Saint a Marcel, Madame Leblanc se escandalizó, al leerla, y lo peor, fue cuando Terrence, le entrego lo que su padre iba a publicar, Marie encolerizada se lanzo contra Terrence, pero este la esquivo y Marie se golpeo tan fuerte que cayo al piso, Terrence quiso ayudarla, pero ella no quiso, Marie agarro a Terrence, los dos se dieron de golpes, al final no se supo quien murió debido a que por una extraña razón, la película fue suspendida debido a un mensaje.

Según parecía la historia era verídica por lo que por respeto la película termino en incógnita.

Zim y GIR quedaron impactados con la película no hablaron solo comieron y bebieron las palomitas y las sodas, ambos solo dijeron

**Zim** y **GIR:** ¡GENIAL!

En eso el ojimagenta le dijo a su SIR

**Zim:** GIR voy a salir así que por favor ¡CUIDA LA CASA MIENTRAS ZIM NO ESTA! —decía con voz autoritaria

Por lo que su mascota dijo

**GIR:** ¡Si Jefesito! —decía de manera militar y sacando la lengua.

En eso el irken dijo

**Zim:** bien cuento contigo GIR —decía dirigiéndose a la puerta, la abrió, salió y la cerró, camino sin saber a donde ir.

En la casa de Dib, el pelinegro estaba en su cuarto, su padre no estaba, Gaz se había ido todo un fin de semana según ella a una convención de videojuegos, así que el pelinegro estaba solo en su casa sin hacer nada, así que decidió salir, bajo a la planta baja, abrió la puerta, salio y la cerro, camino sin saber a donde ir.

En eso el irken estaba caminando y vio el parque y decidió ir ahí, una vez, ahí vio una banca sola y corrió y se sentó a ver el cielo nocturno.

El pelinegro camino, camino, hasta que vio el parque, y decidió ir ahí, solo para sentarse y ver el cielo.

Camino y no vio bancas vacías, así que decidió caminar hasta ver un lugar solo para sentarse.

Paso el tiempo y el irken se aburrió de estar ahí sentado, decidió caminar un rato, solo para matar el tiempo.

El pelinegro camino y camino, igual el irken, así paso hasta que los dos se vieron, Dib vio a Zim, el irken vio al humano, los dos se miraron fijamente, pasaron como unos 5 minutos, en eso el irken se acordó de algo y dijo

**Zim:** ¡hola! Madame Dib —decía riéndose bajito

En eso el humano contesta

**Dib:** ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

El irken responde

**Zim:** eh, entonces emm, cual era la palabra así ¡CABEZON!

El ojicafé enojado responde

**Dib:** ¡NO ESTOY CABEZÓN! /se sujeta la cabeza/.

El irken no resiste y dice

**Zim:** mm..., cual era la otra así ¡LARVA!

El humano ofendido dice/contesta

**Dib:** ¡no soy un gusano!... ¡tú eres el alíen! /lo señala con el dedo; dice cosas algo incoherentes y que no tienen que ver/.

El irken dice

**Zim:** dije larva, pero no dije que especie —se ríe bajo

**Zim:** y pues si eres un gusano que no deberías estar, no se bajo tierra—se ríe bajito.

En ese instante el humano reacciona violentamente

**Dib:** /sujeta por el cuello a Zim y lo zarandea/ ¡¿me quieres ver muerto o que Zim-extraterrestre-cosa-rara eh?!

En eso el irken dice

**Zim:** solo decía, vaya que los humanos no aguantan nada, y pensé que tenían sentido del humor—decía resignado— y además para que te quiero muerto, ya he visto demasiada sangre en mi vida.

En eso el humano reacciona y dice

**Dib:** /lo suelta/ ¿demasiada... sangre?... /dice con duda; deja de importarle lo anterior y solo quiere saber a que se refiere/.

En eso el irken le cuenta de manera triste

**Zim:** desde antes de llegar aquí a esta inmensa bola de fango, lleno de agua, a la que ustedes humanos llaman Tierra, he visto muchas cosas, sangre, muerte, destrucción, masacre, intestinos por todos lados, armas, naves, rayos, también "mate" a dos Altos Miyuki y Spork, arruine dos misiones, hice un apagón, hice volar un laboratorio, etc., etc., así y quede sordo de una antena y creo que es todo, ah lo olvide estuve en Comidortia dos veces y me he escapado antes de la gran comilona.

El humano al escuchar aquello se pone pensativo y dice

**Dib:** /piensa: cuanto dolor sufrió.../ y yo me quejo porque me hacen calzón chino... /mira el piso/.

En eso el ojimagenta con la voz algo apagada dice

**Zim:** ah si es pero pues bueno como invasor lo tengo que superar

El humano le pregunta al irken

**Dib:** y... ¿no te duele recordar todo eso? /palmea el hombro del irken/.

El ojimagenta le responde

**Zim:** soy irken, Dib, y nací para no tener que sentir todo aquello, no es admisible para los de mi raza —ve la mano del humano en su hombro.

El humano le dice

**Dib:** son tan crueles… yo no perdonaría nunca a esas personas que los hacen de esa manera…/dice con molestia/.

El irken le dice al humano con algo de orgullo

**Zim:** hay cosas que uno debe soportar, desde smeet, pensé en que mis Altos estarían orgullosos de Zim, ahora se que solo usan a Zim, algún día les volare la cabeza, y ese día Zim será feliz, pero Zim tiene que volarle también la cabeza a Zim.-decía con la cabeza en alto.

En eso el humano le dice en duda

**Dib:** ¿pero que dices?... yo te ayudo a volarle la cabeza a tus altos pero... /baja la mirada y dice algo triste/ no me gusta esa idea de que te vueles la cabeza...

Entonces el irken le dice

**Zim:** es cuestión de honor, Zim tiene que hacerlo, y te agradezco que quieras venir con Zim, quiero que cierres los ojos cuando Zim se vuele la cabeza.- voltea hacia el humano le sonríe.

El humano decidido y preocupado a la vez le dice al irken

**Dib:** ...yo... te acompañaré cuando quieras ir... pero... no creo dejarte hacer eso... /toma la mano del ojimagenta/.

En eso el irken le pregunta al humano

**Zim:** ¿porque el honor, es diferente aquí, que en Irk?, es algo que no entiendo.-decía con la cara baja.

El humano le responde

**Dib:** bueno... hay personas que se toman muy en serio su honor, y después de hacer algo se suicidan, pero hay otras que solo lo dejan pasar, hacen algo y luego lo tapan... la mayoría de las personas solo sobornan a los demás para conservar su honor... /toma la barbilla del irken/Dib: pero yo no dejaría que hicieras eso...

El irken le vuelve a preguntar al humano

**Zim:** ¿porque no?, los humanos se matan entre ellos, como llaman a eso ustedes.

**Dib:** /se queda pensando/ yo me refiero a no dejar que te mates... puedes matarlos a ellos, se lo merecen, pero tu no... /se acerca al rostro del ojimagenta/Dib: ellos solo te han utilizado, por lo que tu no tienes la culpa de nada... ¿o si?

Después del breve silencio de ambos el ojimagenta, es el que rompe aquel silencio tan incomodo que hay entre ambos/entre los dos

**Zim:** cada quien toma la responsabilidad de lo que hace, sino los mato, Zim ira a la purga y este planeta dirá adiós —decía cabizbajo

En eso el humano dice

**Dib:** no te digo que no los mates... /aprieta los puños/ yo igual pienso que se lo merecen pero, el que no merece morir eres tú... /se sonroja/.

El irken escucha aquellas palabras del humano y encolerizado le dice

**Zim:** ¿como?, entonces, no me ayudaras a matar a los Más Altos, yo pensé que si lo harías.-agacha la cabeza y la vuelve a levantar y le dice enojado al humano.-entonces ¡PUDRETE!

En eso el humano le responde

**Dib:** /no entiende/ ¡te estoy diciendo: 'no te digo que no'!... ¡me refiero a que si puedes!... /cruza los brazos por enfrente de su pecho/ ¡y por supuesto que te voy a ayudar!/dice decidido/.

En eso el irken le responde

**Zim:** entonces si sabes que tenemos menos de dos horas y medias terrestres para hacerlo.

El pelinegro reacciona y dice

**Dib:** eso no lo sabía... /dice con duda/ entonces ¡hay que darnos prisa!

El irken le dice al humano

**Zim:** no hay tiempo que perder humano.-le dice con la mirad a que lo siga.

**Dib:** /sigue a Zim de cerca/.

Los dos van a la base de Zim y una vez ahí preparan todo para irse a irken, Zim prepara el crucero voot y le dice al humano

**Zim:** necesitas ponerte casco no se si soportes el aire de Irk.

**Dib:** o… claro, dame uno entonces /extiende la mano/

El irken le da un traje especial al humano y le dice

**Zim:** resiste a todo y una cosa tanto dentro, de Irken como fuera de él tenlo puesto y tampoco te lo quites en la Inmensa y que no te intimiden Rojo y Púrp, el 2do es algo débil, y el 1ero es peligroso, así que no te acerques a Púrp, sin haber matado a Rojo primero o Red te arrancara la cabeza.

En eso el irken le recuerda al humano

**Zim:** Bueno entonces recuerda todo lo que te dije y estarás bien, Red es muy tramposo cuando de pelear se trata así que ten cuidado.

El humano le dice con hastío

**Dib:** /le mira con fastidio/ ya entendí... ¿se hace tarde no?...

En eso el ojimagenta dice

**Zim:** humanos, siempre con prisas, ahora se porque los aliens los exterminan tan fácilmente en las películas.-dice el irken en voz baja.

El humano le pregunta

**Dib:** ¿dijiste algo?... /ya está dentro del voot/.

El irken le responde

**Zim:** no, no he dicho nada.-se dirige al voot y se sube.

**Dib:** /mira con hastío a Zim/ como sea, rápido que falta menos tiempo...

El irken no escucha al humano, en cuanto voltea le dice

**Zim:** ¿dijiste algo?—sin saber que oprimió el botón de híper velocidad.

**Dib:** yo en ningún momento dije... /no completa la frase, las siguientes palabras son reemplazadas por un grito ya que van a una velocidad impresionante/.

Los dos tripulantes del Voot rebasan la barrera del sonido hasta que llegan a Irken en un parpadeo, lo impresionante es que no esta la Inmensa.

**Dib:** /aun está atontado por la velocidad/ ¿ll... llegamos?... /tiembla un poco/.

El irken ve al humano y no sabe si quedarse cayado o reírse y opto por ninguna solo dice

**Zim:** si ya llegamos.-le dice con seriedad

En eso el humano que ya se ha recuperado de su aturdimiento dice

**Dib:** De acuerdo, ¿a dónde vamos? /se para a tu lado/

El irken le responde

**Zim:** pues ha ver a los Más Altos, pero ellos están en la Inmensa casi siempre.-dice el irken.- dando ordenes sin sentido.- decía con resignación y agachando la cabeza

El humano le dice al irken

**Dib:** pues vayamos allá /toma de la mano al irken y comienza a caminar/ ¿hacia donde están?... /se queda parado al darse cuenta que no sabe donde están los altos/

El irken dice

**Zim:** pues la verdad pensé que estaría aquí la Inmensa, pero no esta, es raro, bueno supongo que hay que ir a Irk, creo que deben estar comiendo.-decía de manera nerviosa-deben de estar en su cuarto, pero nadie entra ahí, al menos que sea una extrema emergencia.-decía tragando saliva.- al menos que quieras que Red te vuele la cabeza o te desintegre.-decía sudando frío

El humano decidido dice

**Dib:** tomaré el riesgo /dice tranquilo/ ¿donde está su cuarto? /cruza los brazos por enfrente de su pecho/

El irken responde

**Zim:** la verdad es que Zim hace mucho que no pisa Irk y la verdad no se donde esta su cuarto, siempre lo andan cambiando.-decía con la cabeza agachada.-como sea hay que ir preparados para cualquier cosa y Dib recuerda no te acerques a Púrp, sin antes haber matado a Red.- le recordaba el irken al humano por si las dudas.

El humano responde

**Dib:** entendido /sonríe/ y ¿de que manera iremos preparados? /piensa un poco/ y disculpa que te pregunte tanto pero no te explicas del todo bien /mira con algo de enojo a Zim, lo nota muy nervioso/ ¿porque te pones tan nervioso?

**Zim:** y tú porque crees, crees que Zim es un idiota o que, Zim se puso un autoexilio, en la Tierra, si entro en Irk sin ser visto antes de que mate a esos dos estoy frito, ¡ZIM SERÁ EL PROXIMO EN SER USADO EN/PARA LA PURGA ORGANICA!—decía con enfado

Hubo un silencio hasta que al humano se le ocurrió una idea

**Dib:** /piensa un poco, tanto que pareciera le sale humo de la cabeza/ ¡tengo una idea! /dice exaltado/ ¿que te parece si el que entra primero soy yo con alguna clase de camuflaje Irk?... así despejo el área y/o distraigo a los posibles guardias que pueda haber, y así entras tú sin ser visto... o mejor aún, yo me camuflajeó de algún irken y tú de mi /sonríe y se sonroja/

El irken piensa y dice

**Zim:** puede que funcione, pero tendrás que tener en cuenta que no se que armas tengan los guardias ahora, entre más cerca de los Más Altos están son más peligrosos, si te descubren ten en cuenta de que te mataran.-dice el irken algo preocupado.-si los guardias no te matan lo harán Red y Púrp ten en cuenta de que Red no es ningún novato peleando por algo es el Más Alto.-decía con algo de molestia.

En eso dice el humano

**Dib:** /toma a Zim por los hombros/ dije que te ayudaría, y si eso implica esos riesgos, los tomaré... ¿entiendes? /le sonríe sinceramente/

En eso el ojimagenta algo nervioso y molesto a la vez dice

**Zim:** bueno yo, bueno has lo que quieras larva, ya estarás rogando por tú vida cuando Red te tenga del cuello.-decía el irken.

El irken le da al humano un aparato para camuflar

**Zim:** ten póntelo en la cintura.-le da el aparato al humano, con algo de molestia

El humano toma el aparato y se lo coloca, lo enciende y en instantes mira como sus manos llevan unos guantes negros, sin embargo sigue teniendo 5 dedos

**Dib:** ¡Sorprendente! /dice exaltado al tocarse las antenas/

El irken le dice

**Zim:** bien recuerda que los irkens tienen que hacer el saludo o dudaran de ti.-le muestra como se hace.-espero que no se te olvide o te mandaran a prisión y no es para nada agradable si te ven ahí los Más Altos ellos decidirán tu castigo, así que te deseo suerte.- lo dice con algo de molestia, cruzando los brazos y volteando la cabeza.

En eso el humano le responde al irken

**Dib:** Claro... /dice serio

El irken dice

**Zim:** mi disfraz, será de otro alíen diferente, ya se me ocurrirá algo.-decía aun con los brazos cruzados

El humano le pregunta al irken

**Dib:** ¿que te pasa?... ¿creí que querías hacer esto tú? /el humano nota que el ojimagenta está muy serio y a la vez triste/

El irken le dice

**Zim:** no me pasa nada, solo que no me cuadra la Inmensa no esta, y si Red y Púrp están en su cuarto no quiero ni pensar en lo que están haciendo, nadie entra ahí, al menos que sea de extrema urgencia, o algo parecido, si ellos descubren que es una falsa alarma no quiero imaginarme lo que harán.-dice el irken preocupado .-y bueno ya me decidí total me disfrazare de humano.-toma otro aparato para camuflarse.-listo espero pasar desapercibido.-dice el irken mirándose.

Dib se queda pasmado al ver al irken ahora disfrazado de humano, su piel clara y pálida, ojos violetas y el cabello negro algo desarreglado; tiene la boca abierta y no sabe que decir ante tal imagen...

**Zim:** y bien ¿crees que funcione?—le pregunta el ojimagenta al humano

En eso el humano al salir de su aturdimiento dice

**Dib:** /sale del trance sacudiendo un poco su cabeza/ eh?... o, si, funcionará, realmente pareces humano a pesar de tus tres dedos

**Zim:** a eso.- se ajusta el aparato.-listo ahora si pasare desapercibido.-decía el irken ahora disfrazado de humano con algo de molestia.

En eso al humano se le ocurre una idea y se le dice al irken ahora humano

**Dib:** entonces, tú ve a buscar la inmensa y yo iré a ver si están en su habitación, en caso de que estén ahí supongo que armaré un alboroto para hacerlos salir /piensa un poco/ claro, eso después de avisarte que están en ese lugar

**Zim:** bueno si voy a la Inmensa así, de seguro me decapitan, da igual, ve al cuarto de los Más Altos, en vez de hacer tu alboroto, di que un humano esta en la Inmensa, se alarmaran, are que me capturen, me lleven ante ellos, distrae a Púrp con alguna tontería, así me quedare a solas con Red en el cuarto de él y Púrp y pase lo que pase ten ocupado al sonso de Púrp y ten cuidado se hace el sonso pero es listo así que ten cuidado.-le dice Zim humano a Dib, apuntándolo con el dedo .-y así recuerda no se te olvide que cuando estés con los Más Altos debes ser respetuoso y saludarlos de manera marcial o te cortaran la cabeza.- le termina de decir

**Dib:** /piensa en como distraerlo, ya recuerda algo que puede funcionar/ ¡entendido! /hace el mismo saludo que Zim le enseñó/ entonces, me voy allá, nos vemos luego Zim... /se empieza a alejar de ahí muy sonriente... para después ponerse algo triste/ si es que nos volvemos a ver... /dice para sí/

El irken le dice

**Zim:** si suerte, será mejor que me vaya a la Inmensa.-se tele trasporta a la nave insignia de los Más Altos

Dib avanza entre los irkens tratando de mezclarse, algo bastante imposible ya que sus ojos en tono miel no lo hacen cuadrar con el resto de ojos magentas y en ocasiones púrpuras; avanza mas rápido hasta llegar a una gran torre, en la entrada había un par de guardias bien armados dispuestos a atacar al que intentara entrar, se acerca a ellos con sigilo y hace el saludo militar, está un poco nervioso

**Dib:** /saludando/ permiso para entrar señor... /dice serio/

Un irken alto de tez verde militar con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, ojos marrón oscuro, ve a Dib que ahora es un irken y le pregunta

**Zubaki:** ¿quien eres tú y cual es tú nombre soldado?-le dice con voz escabrosa, así tiene una antena doblada

**Dib:** /se le eriza la piel al escuchar a pregunta, tiene nervios y no sabe que responder/ eh... eh... /piensa: no te pongas nervioso, ¡solo responde!/ soy Kaehl... señor... /hace las antenas hacia atrás/

**Zubaki:** con que ¿Kaehl?, bien y ¿a dónde te diriges soldado?— le pregunta el guardia

El humano ahora irken responde

**Dib:** necesito ir a la habitación de los todopoderosos Altos señor...

El guardia le dice de manera intimidante al humano

**Zubaki:** espero que sea una emergencia soldado, porque si no lo es.-truena los nudillos.- me encargare de que tu patético cuerpo sea arrastrado por toda la nave.-le dice con voz escabrosa.

El humano disfrazado de irken nervioso responde

**Dib:** s...si señor... /se le eriza la piel de nuevo ante tal voz/ c.…con permiso... /dice con duda al ver que el sujeto no se quita de en medio de la puerta/

El guardia se le queda viendo y dice con su temible voz al humano disfrazado de irken

**Zubaki:** esta bien soldado puedes pasar y cuidadito con que le des una falsa alarma a los Más Altos.- se quita de en medio de la puerta, tronando con fuerza sus nudillos y viendo al asustado humano.

Dib pasa por a lado de aquel enorme soldado, apenas entra y de inmediato corre.

**Dib:** si son los superiores, su habitación debe estar más alejada de todos... es decir... ¡el último piso! /entra al elevador que está al final del pasillo y presiona el botón que indica el último piso/ espero que estén ahí...

*sonido de elevador*

El humano ahora disfrazado de irken, llega a la última planta que parece ser la azotea, con algo de temor se acerca a la puerta y llama.

**Dib:** ¿Mis Altos?... /dice con un poco de nervios/

Uno de los Más Altos escucha que alguien llama a la puerta y dice

**Púrp:** ¿Quién es?, ¿que es lo que quiere?, y más vale que sea importante.-decía sosteniendo una dona

**Dib:** Soy un soldado que viene a ¡darles un aviso de emergencia!... /se tranquiliza al saber que quien habla es Púrp, en alguna ocasión había hablado con ellos por lo que recuerda un poco sus voces/

En eso habla el ojirojo

**Rojo:** ¿Qué emergencia es tan importante como para molestar a los más grandes líderes que jamás haya tenido el imperio? /toma una dona con sus dedos y le da una mordida/

Dib al escuchar aquella voz vuelve a ponerse nervioso.

**Dib: /**piensa: tranquilo Dib, responde con naturalidad y nada pasará, tu confía en tus instintos, si intentan hacerte algo, solo sales corriendo y listo... pero y Zim, ¿dijiste que le ayudarías?... pero ¿mi seguridad?... envía tu seguridad a la mierda y hazlo por él... de acuerdo, lo haré por él/ Lo que ocurre es que hay un humano en la nave inmensa... /dice aun con nervios/

En eso el de ojos púrpura se alarma y dice

**Púrp:** ¡¿QUE HAS DICHO, UN HUMANO SE HA INFILTRADO EN LA INMENSA?! —dice alterado.-escuchaste eso Red un humano esta en nuestra nave insignia.-le dice preocupado a su hermano.-sin saber que ha tirado su dona.

En eso el de ojos rojos responde

**Rojo:** ¡Lo escuché claramente!... /dice algo enfadado porque el otro le gritó estando él a su lado/ gracias a ti se me han reventado las antenas /le mira con enojo/ por otro lado, ¿en que nos afecta que esa raza inferior que no sabe nada de nuestra tecnología esté en nuestra nave? /le da un bocado a la dona/

En eso habla el humano ahora irken

**Dib:** puede y se trate del humano Dib... /dice con nervios/

En eso el de ojos púrpura dice alterado

**Púrp:** ese humano, cabezón ¿como es que entro en la INMENSA?— decía gritando la ultima palabra, en eso se acerca a su hermano lo zarandea y le dice.- ¿que vamos hacer Red si ese humano se lleva tecnología a esa bola de lodo a la que los humanos llaman TIERRA?—vuelve a gritar mientras zarandea a Red.

**Dib:** /escucha la palabra cabezón/ ¡él no es cabezón! /se cubre la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dice/

**Red:** ¡deja de zarandearme!... /grita y se quita las manos de Púrp/ no pasará nada porque lo vamos a exterminar... un momento... /se queda pensando/ éste dijo que el humano apestoso no es cabezón... /comienza a tener ciertas sospechas/

En eso su hermano dice

**Púrp:** si.-apunta al soldado ¿por que te has cabreado soldado?, o es que conoces a ese humano, será mejor que digas que no o de lo contrario iras directo a la PURGA ORGANICA.-reía de manera maniática, deja de reír, se pone de lado de Red y le dice.- te parece bien hermano que lo llevemos a la purga orgánica en caso de que conozca a esa larva humana.- lo dice en tono meloso.

En eso el ojirojo responde

**Red:** /ignora el tono de su hermano no sin sonrojarse, aclara un poco su garganta/ me parece buena idea, sin embargo, tenemos que comprobar si es o no el niño cabezón el que está en la inmensa... en caso de serlo lo enviaremos a la purga y a éste que nos ha avisado... no sé, ¿podemos darle unos nachos quizá?

El irken de ojos miel, había escuchado perfectamente lo que Púrpura había dicho acerca de enviarlo a la purga, trago saliva bastante nervioso.

**Dib:** /intenta hablar fluidamente/ yo... este... no, no les miento mis superiores Altos de Irk... solo cumplo con mi deber de soldado en avisar que un apestoso espécimen humano se encuentra en la nave Inmensa de mis Todopoderosos Altos... /piensa: ¿de donde rayos saqué todo eso?... ¡por Saturno! ¡Soy sorprendente!/

En eso el de ojos púrpura dice

**Púrp:** mmm…, vaya que eres rápido al responder soldado, solo una pregunta ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS DEJARON QUE UNA LARVA HUMANA ENTRARA A LA INMENSA SIN SER DETECTADO?!—decía moviendo los brazos y alzando furiosamente la voz.

En eso el humano disfrazado de irken responde

**Dib:** /hace sus antenas hacia atrás y piensa: Confianza adquirida al cero por ciento.../ eso si no lo sé mis superiores, yo solo acaté la orden de venir a avisarles...

En ese instante el ojirojo dijo

**Rojo:** ¿Qué no sabes?... ¿Entonces solo pasabas por ahí cuando te dijeron que vinieras a darnos el mensaje? /pregunta bastante desconfiado/

El humano disfrazado de irken respondió

**Dib:** Así es mi señor... /piensa: estos son bastante agudos, todo captan, como dice Zim, son muy inteligentes, más que nada Púrpura—dirige su mirada al mencionado en sus pensamientos—a pesar de parecer un idiota.../

El humano aparentemente se hundió en sus pensamientos por lo que comienza a mirar a la nada...

El de ojos púrpura vio eso y dijo en voz alta

**Púrp:** ¡¿EN QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS PENSANDO SOLDADO?!—decía enérgico

Dib sacude su cabeza y se reincorpora de inmediato.

**Dib:** Pienso en que deberían ir ya mis altos, de lo contrario puede arruinar los próximos planes de conquista y/o planear un ataque contra ustedes, los mejores gobernantes que haya tenido nunca nuestro planeta... /piensa: ¿De dónde saco todo este palabrerio sin sentido?/

En eso el ojirojo y el humano disfrazado de irken dicen

**Red:** Eso es bastante cierto soldado /soba su barbilla/ nosotros somos los mejores gobernantes... /mira a su hermano/ ¿vamos entonces Púrp?

**Dib:** /piensa: ¡cayeron!.../

En eso el ojipúrpura dice

**Púrp:** es cierto somos lo mejores, aunque no lo se Red, esto me huele mal, que tal si todo esto no lo, pero tengo un extraño presentimiento, Red si vamos...—se acerca a su hermano.-temo que no volveremos hermano y si es así quiero que sepas que fuiste el mejor hermano que tuve en todo el universo—le da un beso en la mejilla.

El ojirojo se sonroja ante el acto, pero tiene exactamente los mismos presentimientos que su hermano, no puede evitar conmoverse un poco y se gira hacia su hermano, lo toma por el rostro y lo ve a los ojos.

**Red:** Tengo los mismos presentimientos que tú Púrp /tiene mirada triste/ e igual, si no volvemos, tu también has sido el mejor hermano que jamás pude haber tenido... /le dedica una cálida Sonrisa para después darle un suave Beso en la frente/

El humano ahora irken nota la conducta de aquellos líderes, siente un poco de lastima, pero ciertamente ellos han lastimado demasiado a Zim.

**Dib:** ¿Les parece si vamos ya? /hace circulitos en el piso con su pie mientras lleva sus manos en la espalda, procura mirar el piso para no mirar lo que hacen/ lo que pasa es que sí seguimos aquí, puede que ese humano ya haya acabado con todo...

El de ojos púrpura dijo

**Púrp:** Esta bien.-se acerca al "soldado".-más te vale que no sea una falsa alarma, porque si es así, tu cabeza va a ser colgada en público.-le decía de manera intímidante.

En eso el de ojos rojos contesta

**Red:** Así como lo dice Púrpura... /se acerca al ''soldado'' también/ colgaremos tu cabeza para que los irken aprendan a no traicionar a su imperio... y tu /le señala/ cierto, tú no aprenderás nada porque estarás muerto... /le sonríe burlonamente/

El humano traga saliva nerviosamente y dice:

**Dib:** ¡Por supuesto que no es una falsa alarma señores! /saluda de manera militar/ ¡Kaehl jamás traicionaría a su imperio!

En eso el ojipúrpura se acerca a su hermano y le dice

**Púrp:** hermano vamos, pero.-se acerca a su "oído" y le dice.-hay que vigilar a "Kaehl", por si las dudas.-se aleja de su hermano y se dirige hacia la puerta, no sin antes mirar de nuevo de manera intímidante al humano ahora irken.

En eso el ojirojo dice

**Red:** Te vigilaremos soldado... /va detrás de Púrpura/

**Dib:** /traga saliva y respira profundo/ Por Mercurio... /dice en tono de susurro y piensa: que difíciles de convencer/

El humano comienza a caminar detrás de ellos también

En ese instante llegan los tres a donde están los monitores que ven toda actividad y dirigen una de las cámaras hacia la Inmensa y ve que efectivamente ahí estaba el "humano" adentro corriendo para que los guardias no lo cojan.

En eso el humano ahora irken habla y dice

**Dib:** ¡Ese es el apestoso humano que entró sin permiso alguno al planeta mis altos! /señala la pantalla/

El de ojos púrpura dijo

**Púrp:** si ya lo vi, mmm..., ese humano se me hace familiar, creo haberlo visto antes.-dice tocándose el mentón.-ve a su hermano y le dice.- ¿tú que opinas Red? -le pregunta a su hermano

**Red:** se me hace familiar también... /observa más fijamente/ pero no recuerdo de donde... tiene una fisonomía parecida a la de alguien muy molesto...

En eso el humano ahora irken dice

**Dib:** ¿Entrarán mis altos? /pregunta Dib nervioso, trata de interrumpirlos antes de que recuerden quien es/ si quieren puedo ir yo primero para despejar el área

En eso el de ojos púrpura dice

**Púrp:** mmm..., no lo se me huele a trampa.-decía se acerco al "oído" de su hermano y le pregunto.- ¿tu qué opinas Red? —termino por decir y se separo unos cuantos pasos de Red.

En eso el de ojos rojos responde

**Red:** Me suena igual, pero si es una trampa y enviamos a éste /señala a Dib/ primero, puede y lo maten... y si no lo matan sabremos que es una trampa...

Entonces Dib piensa:

**Dib:** /¡Por Mercurio! …¡¿Entonces tendré que pelearme con Zim en cualquier caso?! ... yo no quisiera pelearme con él, pero si es necesario lo haré y espero él lo comprenda''- piensa decidido/

El de ojos púrpura ve que el ojimiel, esta pensando y le dice

**Púrp:** ¡¿EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO SOLDADO?! —le dice en voz alta y autoritaria

El ojimiel se asusta a tal manera que suelta un ligero grito y da un paso hacia atrás.

**Dib:** /aun asustado/ En una buena estrategia de combate por si me envían a mi por delante señor...

**Púrp:** Vaya estrategia soldado, no me la sabia.-se acerca a su hermano y le pregunta.- ¿y tu Red? —le pasa la mano por encima de los ojos a su hermano ya que lo ve algo distante.

**Red:** sigo pensando en porque se me hace conocido ese humano... pero bueno... /sacude un poco su cabeza/ enviemos a este soldado ya o dentro de poco no quedará nada de la Inmensa... /dice con fastidio/

En eso su hermano le dice

**Púrp:** tengo otra lo acompañare, para cerciorarme.- se pone delante de Dib y le dice.- tienes suerte que uno de los Más Altos te acompañe soldado, y más vale que no sea una trampa.- voltea a Dib y le dice.- porque si es así soldado *crujido de nudillos* te ahorcare con mis propias manos.- termino y volteo hacia su hermano sonriéndole.

Su hermano le responde

**Red:** /de igual manera le sonríe a su hermano/ y luego enviaremos tu cabeza a ser EXHIBIDA en público y tu cuerpo inerte a la purga /mira al ''soldado'' que está detrás de Púrp/

**Dib:** /traga saliva/ d... de acuerdo señor... y es un honor para mí que usted me acompañe... /dice nervioso/

Antes de partir el de ojos púrpura se acerca a su hermano y le dice a su "oído"

**Púrp:** fue un placer el haber gobernado contigo Red.-le da un beso en la mejilla, se retira y derrama una lágrima, como si algo le dijera que jamás vería a su hermano, a lo que más preciado para él, y no eran las donas, sino su amado hermano.

El ojirojo se queda estático, le da algo de nostalgia lo que su hermano le dice, sin embargo, lo deja ir solo con el ''soldado irken''.

**Red:** Para mí igual... /dice en un susurro/

El humano ahora irken respira profundo, no sabe que ocurrirá ahora, pero ahora se encuentran dentro de la nave y en camino al lugar donde está el ''humano'' huyendo para no ser capturado.

En eso el ojipúrpura va caminando al lado de "el soldado", vigilando, que no se le ocurriera hacer nada, sin saber que es lo que le iba a pasar.

En eso el irken disfrazado de humano corre de los guardias, a toda prisa para que no lo atrapen, a veces volteando para ver sino le van pisando los talones y dice

**Zim (humano):** vaya que lentos son esos soldados.-decía con una sonrisa

En eso el humano disfrazado de irken dice

**Dib:** ¡Detente humano apestoso! /el ''irken'' corre hasta Zim y lo tira al piso de una tacleada/ ¡¿Quién te crees para irrumpir en la nave de mis superiores?! /piensa: perdóname Zim, pero si no lo hago, todo se vendrá abajo y me matarán- traga saliva/

En eso el irken disfrazado de humano dice ((de manera cómica))

**Zim (humano):** alguien puede anotar la matricula del carro que me arrollo.-decía aturdido

En eso el "soldado irken" dice

**Dib:** /piensa: ¡no estés bromeando, tarádo! esto es muy serio porque a los dos nos van a colgar si no es creíble- piensa preocupado/ ¿Cuál es tú nombre intruso? /pregunta 'molesto'/

En eso el "humano" contesta

**Zim (humano):** ah Dib.-se putea mentalmente

**Dib:** /piensa: ¡ellos me conocen! ¡No se te pudo ocurrir mejor nombre estúpido alíen sin cerebro!/

En eso el "humano" dice de nuevo

**Zim (humano):** Hakku.- se sorprende de donde saco ese nombre

En eso el "soldado" dice

**Dib:** ¡Con que Hakku eh! /se pone en pie y toma a Zim por el cuello/ explica tus motivos para irrumpir en la nave /dice severo y piensa: espero que Púrp no haya captado que dijo mi nombre primero/

En eso "Hakku" responde

**Zim ((Hakku)):** pues estaba viendo como era la nave, para ver la tecnología que hay y también para ver el armamento

En eso el "soldado" le dice al "humano"

**Dib: **/ya no sabe que mas decir, se tiene que inventar algo rápido/ debiste solicitar un permiso con mis superiores y no causar tanto alboroto... /piensa: ¡Zim idiota! ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer!- gira su cabeza para ver que el alto le mira bastante extraño/

En eso al "humano" se le ocurre decir

**Zim ((Hakku)):** pues si tengo algo que decir.- puso sus manos en forma de puño y le da un fuerte golpe en la cara al "soldado" ((Kaehl))

Dib (Kaehl) cae hacia atrás y se escucha el sonido metálico de la pak, hay una ligera estática en donde se vislumbra un poco la fisonomía humana; de inmediato se pone en pie y hace guardia/

**Dib (Kaehl):** ¡¿Qué te pasa?! /se cubre la boca de inmediato; piensa: ¡¿La cagué?!...

¡ ¿La cagué?!/

En eso el más Alto Púrpura ve algo y dice

**Púrp:** ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASADO AHI SOLDADO?—dice con voz alta y de manera enérgica

En eso el "soldado" de manera nerviosa responde

**Dib (Kaehl):** /endereza su postura y empuja a Zim (Hakku)/ N...nada mi todopoderoso ser superior /sonríe nerviosamente/

En eso Zim se le acerca al oído a Dib y le dice

**Zim:** llévame con Púrp.-decía con su tono de voz normal, pero en voz baja

Dib escucha lo que Zim le ha dicho y se encamina rápido hacia atrás de él, lo toma por las muñecas y presiona con fuerza, comienza a escoltarlo hasta estar frente al alto; el 'irken' tiembla un poco a causa de los nervios.

En eso el Más Alto Púrpura ve que el "soldado" trae al "humano" y dice

**Púrp:** vaya con que ese es el humano que había estado causando todo el alboroto en la nave, buen trabajo soldado, ahora quiero que lo traigas ante, mi, para así poder acabarlo con mis propias, manos, luego dejare que Red se divierta con el, si es que queda algo de esa alimaña humana.-decía con una sonrisa cínica.

En eso el "soldado" le susurra al prisionero

**Dib:** /susurra/ ¿Esto saldrá bien Zim? /tiene sus dudas ya que entiende que Púrp habla muy en serio/

En eso "el humano" le dice

**Zim ((Hakku)):** si todo saldrá bien confía en mi.-le sonríe.-además aquí es donde Púrp cae.-dice con una sonrisa algo tétrica.

**Dib:** de acuerdo, haya vamos entonces... /deja de hablar unos pasos antes de llegar con el alto, llegan hasta frente a él/ aquí está señor /sonríe ampliamente/

En eso el Más Alto ve que "el soldado" trae al "humano" ante el y dice

**Púrp:** bien, bien parece que me voy a divertir.-se acerca a donde esta ((Kaehl)) y ((Hakku))

'Kaehl' traga saliva y dice nervioso:

**Dib (Kaehl):** ¿Qué le hará mi alto? /sonríe lascivamente/

**Púrp:** pues que más soldado, lo voy a "castigar" por entrar a la Inmensa.-aparto a Kaehl y se fue directo a su presa Hakku, lo tomo del cuello.- y dijo me voy a divertir mucho, solo espero dejarle algo a Red, si es que queda algo de ti.-dirigiéndose a "Hakku".

Dib se queda estático, teme por alguna razón lo que le pueda pasar a Zim, quiere ayudar pero a la vez quiere no interferir en los planes del irken.

**Dib:** /piensa: no debo interferir... debo confiar en él/

El Más Alto aun sujetaba a su presa sin saber que "Hakku" sacaba una de sus garras de su pak, mientras el de ojos púrpura reía, no vio venir una de las garras, en cuanto la vio, solo dijo

**Púrp:** pero que dem...—cayo al piso mientras aun sostenía al que había sido su presa, el piso estaba lleno de sangre, del Más Alto, este no vio venir su fin, se confió demasiado, la garra le perforo hasta el pak, y no fue todo, le destruyo todos sus órganos vitales, y al finalizar le desmantelo el pak.

El "humano" se quito la mano del que una vez fue uno de sus más grandes líderes, y dijo

**Zim ((Hakku)):** bueno ya esta solo queda llevarle el cadáver a Red.-decía mientras se quitaba la sangre y los fluidos vitales del que solía ser el Más Alto Púrp.

Dib está un poco estático, aquella escena lo impactó, sin embargo decide ayudar a Zim y se acerca a él.

**Dib:** ¿Te ayudo a llevarlo?... /pregunta algo triste, siente un poco de remordimiento ya que estuvo presente cuando él y su hermano se despedían/

En eso el irken le dice

**Zim:** tengo una idea, ponle el cinturón a Púrp lo haremos pasar por el humano, yo me haré pasar por Púrp, me acercare a Red y en cuanto se acerque será el adiós.-decía con la cabeza baja.-antes de que habrá los ojos por ultima vez quiero quitarle el cinturón a Púrp, y lo pueda ver, y antes de que los cierre quiero que vea y quiero decirle algo a Red.-decía Zim con la vista perdida.

El humano se saca el cinturón desapareciendo su apariencia de irken y ahora luce como humano de nuevo, le coloca el cinturón a Púrp alrededor de la cadera y lo enciende.

**Dib:** Ya está...

En eso el irken cambia de aspecto y dice

**Zim ((Púrp)):** bien me llevare al "humano", tú.-le da otro transformador.-vuelve como soldado irken, diré alguna mentira a Red, ya veré que inventar, por lo pronto estate cerca de mí.-le decía Zim ya ahora como el Más Alto Púrpura.

El humano le responde

**Dib:** De acuerdo /se lo coloca y de nuevo tiene la apariencia de Kaehl/

En eso el irken ahora pasándose por Púrp le pregunta

**Zim ((Púrp)):** ¿qué te pasa?-se le acerca y le dice.- sino quieres hacer esta bien quédate aquí, iré yo solo a terminar con todo, esto, ya después vendré por ti y antes de volar la Inmensa.-decía ya apartándose unos cuantos pasos del humano disfrazado de irken.

En eso el humano disfrazado de irken le responde

**Dib:** No!... yo dije que te ayudaría, y aparte, no quiero quedarme aquí con todos estos… mejor, quiero ir contigo y así hacemos como que Púrp, es decir tu, y yo capturamos al humano que realmente es Púrp, así quizá me tenga mas confianza.

En eso el ojimagenta que se hacia pasar por el ojipúrpura dice

**Zim ((Púrp)):** bien, y sabes no tienes porque expresarte así de mi raza...-le dijo con algo de molestia.-...sabiendo que ahora estas frente a uno de los "Más Altos", si yo fuera uno y te expresaras así aun siendo irken ¡TE COLGARÍA!—decía haciendo énfasis en lo último.

**Dib (Kaehl):** ¡Perdona que me exprese así! ¡Pero la verdad es que todos te han tratado igual! /dice con completo enfado/

**Zim ((Púrp)):** lo se pero yo no reniego de donde vengo, soy lo que soy un irken, aun disfrazado de humano, mi esencia es la de un irken, nadie, ni nada me dirá lo contrario, seré un irken hasta que me muera.-decía

El humano disfrazado de irken dice

**Dib (Kaehl):** /piensa: es tan orgulloso de ser lo que es a pesar de como es su raza... pero el viene siendo diferente a ellos.../ vale, como quieras, disculpa por lo que dije ¿feliz? solo vayamos a acabar con esto y ya /dice con hastío/

**Zim ((Púrp)):** si esta bien, vamos ya quiero ver la cara de Red.-decía con una sonrisa

'Kaehl' empieza a seguir a Zim hasta llegar fuera de la inmensa donde esperaba Red.

**Dib (Kaehl):** regresamos señor /saluda de manera militar/

En eso el ojimagenta que se hacia pasar por el de ojos púrpura dijo

**Zim ((Púrp)):** Ya estamos aquí.-le dice con un saludo militar a Red

**Red:** /observa el cuerpo del humano que Púrp lleva en rastra/ ya veo que lo detuvieron... y yo que no confiaba en ti soldado /deja de mirar al 'irken' y observa a su hermano, se le acerca y lo ve directo a los ojos/ Púrp... /susurra/

En eso Zim, ve como lo ve Red, sabe que tiene que pensar y dice

**Zim ((Púrp)):** ¿Estas bien hermano?—le pregunta.- sabes que... -se acerca a Red aun con el cuerpo y le dice—...sabes que me gustaría compartir, en este preciso momento.-le pasa sus dedos por el cuello con una sonrisa picara.

Red se estremece ante ese contacto y dice:

**Red:** ¿Qué hermano?... /pregunta algo sonrojado/

'Kaehl' solo baja la mirada, siente algo de celos al ver como Zim (Púrp) actúa de esa manera con Red

El ojimagenta que ahora estaba haciéndose pasar por el ojipúrpura seguía su plan y dijo

**Zim ((Púrp)):** ...me gustaría compartir algo muy especial.-le pasa sus dedos por el cuello con una sonrisa picara.- eso incluye... —le dice al "oído".- tú + yo + la cama, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.-le pasa la lengua por el cuello.

En eso el ojirojo dice

**Red:** me... parece Una... excelente idea... /dice con algo de nervios ya que el 'soldado' está presente/

**Dib (Kaehl):** ¿Qué haremos con el humano mis altos? /pregunta sin pensar ya que siente celos por alguna razón/

En eso el "Más Alto Púrpura" dice

**Zim ((Púrp)):** bien entonces vamos.-le dedica una sonrisa

**Dib (Kaehl):** /piensa: ¡Zim! ¡No me ignores!- piensa bastante enojado/

**Red: **vamos... /sonríe embobado y sigue al 'alto/

En eso ve al "soldado" y le dice

**Zim ((Púrp)):** ¡SOLDADO!, trae el cuerpo ya veremos que hacer con él.-le guiña el ojo sin que Red se de cuenta.

**Dib (Kaehl):** ¡Entendido señor! /saluda de forma militar y toma al cuerpo por el pie, comienza a arrastrarlo y piensa: ¿que tiene entre manos Zim? ¿Porqué me dieron tantos celos cuando estaba tan cerca de Red?/

En eso los Más Altos ya están en su cuarto, el "ojipúrpura" le dice al "soldado"

**Zim ((Púrp)):** soldado, el Más Alto Red y yo tenemos "asuntos", que atender, quiero que aliste el cuerpo en cuanto salgamos veremos que hacer con el, mientras tanto ¡NADIE!, debe acercarse al cuerpo sin autorización nuestra ¡ENTENDIO! -le dice esto último en voz alta, y le vuelve a guiñar el ojo, sin que Red vea.

**Dib (Kaehl):** entendido señor, estaré por allá al final del corredor /dice serio/

En eso los Más Altos entran a su cuarto, "Púrp" se quita la ropa cuidando el dispositivo, lo pone en modo invisible e indetectable, se lanza a la cama y le hace una señal a Red, y dice coquetamente

**Zim ((Púrp)):** vamos Red la cama te espera.-pone su mano al lado donde se encuentra la otra almohada, indicándole a Red que ahí es donde le espera para que este con el.

Red se saca la ropa también y se recuesta a lado de su hermano y dice:

**Red:** Y tu que decías que no había que confiar en él y que no regresarías /acaricia la mejilla de su hermano/

**Zim ((Púrp)):** Ya sabes uno tiene que estar conciente, de las cosas, hermano, pero no te preocupes ya estoy aquí contigo o no.-le decía poniendo su mano el rostro de Red.-ya deja de pensar en eso y ven aquí.-aun con su mano sobre el rostro del su "hermano".

**Red:** si... supongo que tienes razón... /suelta el rostro de su hermano y se acerca a él, roza su frente con la suya/ te quiero hermano... /besa suavemente los labios del ojipúrpura/

Al ojimagenta le da remordimiento pero no hay paso atrás, sabe que lo tiene que hacer, se deja besar.

Red comienza a entrar en calor y acaricia las piernas de su 'hermano' hasta llegar a su trasero, corta el beso y mira fijo al ojipúrpura

**Red:** Te quiero hermano...

**Red:** jeje... /ríe un poco/ ¿que quieres hacer? /le mira de manera pervertida mientras acaricia el pecho del 'alto'/

Red se sonroja y comienza a mover la mano acariciando el miembro de su hermano y dice:

**Red:** Fue sarcasmo... /toma la mano de 'Púrp' y también se la coloca en la entrepierna/ tu también haz algo...

En eso el otro "Más Alto" dice

**Zim ((Púrp)):** Red, eres un travieso.-lo empuja de manera juguetona y lo jala para besarlo en el pecho y de paso le muerde las tetillas

**Red:** Gh~... /suelta un ligero gemido/ Púrp...

En eso el "ojipúrpura" le dice a Red

**Zim ((Púrp)):** ¿qué pasa hermano?, acaso no quieres, si es así yo lo entiendo.-se aleja de él, un poco, con el rostro bajo, y poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro/para cubrir su rostro.

El ojirojo se reincorpora y se dirige a su hermano.

**Red:** Es que... no lo sé... siento algo extraño... siento como si no fueras tú... /dice triste y algo desconfiado/

En eso "el ojipúrpura" ofendido dice molesto

**Zim ((Púrp)):** ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO, ERES UN DESGRACIADO DESPUÉS DE QUE PENSE QUE NO TE VOLVERÍA A VER, ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO, ERES...ERES EL PEOR HERMANO QUE HAYA TENIDO, JAMÁS DEBI ACEPTAR EL SER UNO DE LOS MÁS ALTOS DE ESTE TONTO PLANETA! -se acerca a el y le da una bofetada.- ¡DESEARIA NUNCA HABER ABANDONADO EL CONTENEDOR! —se levanta, se duerme en el suelo en forma fetal.

Red se soba la mejilla y observa a su 'hermano', va hacia a el y se sienta en el suelo.

**Red:** no es eso, es que tu decías y decías que no ibas a regresar, y curiosamente regresas siendo que tu casi nunca te equivocas en lo que dices... no, mas bien, tu no te equivocas... /le soba suavemente la espalda tocando el metal frío del PAK/

El otro se voltea y le quita la mano del Pak y dice

**Zim ((Púrp)):** ¡SIEMPRE HAY UNA PRIMERA VEZ IDIOTA! -se voltea y pone sus manos en el rostro y comienza a llorar.

**Red:** Púrp... /le abraza con fuerza/ lo siento... pero eso que dijiste de que deseabas no haber salido del contenedor... a mi también me lastimó porque yo sin tí no sería nada... porque tu me complementas... /se le salen las lagrimas/

El otro escucha se voltea, y ve que le salen las lagrimas, y le dice

**Zim ((Púrp)):** sabes no quiero que sufras, hermano.- lo abraza y le dice.- quiero que cierres tus ojos, nos los abras, te lo pido, no te lo suplico, como hermano, como tu amigo, como tu compañero, pero más que nada como tu amante.-lo abraza con mucha fuerza.

**Red:** l...lo haré... /sin dejar de abrazarlo cierra sus ojos muy tranquilos/ te amo Púrp... /dice y sonríe ligeramente/

**Zim ((Púrp)):** G...r...a...c...i...a...s, yo también te amo-le sonríe.

En eso el "ojipúrpura" saca de su pak, sus garras, atraviesa a Red y dice en voz baja

**Zim:** Adiós, mi señor—decía derramando una lágrima, se levanta, carga el cuerpo de Red y sale de la habitación.

'Kaehl' está sentado al final del corredor esperando a 'Púrp', el cuerpo del 'humano' está a lado suyo y comienza a oler mal.

**Dib (Kaehl):** ¿cuanto falta para que llegue? /se pregunta a si mismo molesto/

En eso el ojimagenta aun con su disfraz y cargando a Red, ve a "Kaehl", que esta sentado, se le sale una lagrima, pero en eso grita

**Zim ((Púrp)):** ¡¿QUIEN LE DIO PERMISO PARA ESTAR AHI EN EL PISO DEL CORREDOR SOLADO?!—dice con voz autoritaria.

'Kaehl' se reincorpora de inmediato asustado, ya que lo tomó desprevenido, y saluda de forma militar.

**Dib (Kaehl):** ¡Lo siento señor! ¡No volverá a pasar!... /traga saliva/

**Zim ((Púrp)):** levante ese cuerpo soldado, póngase enfrente de mí y no haga preguntas solo hágalo soldado.-decía con voz firme.

El 'irken' levanta el cuerpo con dificultad y se para en frente de su 'superior'.

**Dib (Kaehl):** Listo señor.

**Dib (Kaehl):** /sigue saludando de forma militar y está completamente erguido esperando la contestación del 'superior'.

En eso el "Más Alto" que aun tiene el cuerpo del que fuera una vez su superior, se tele trasporto al crucero voot, con el "soldado" quien traía el cuerpo del verdadero Más Alto Púrp.

Ya una vez ahi en el crucero voot, el ojimagenta, se quito su disfraz y dijo

**Zim:** hay que irnos.-decía con la cabeza agachada y la voz algo apagada

El 'irken' sorprendido apaga el cinturón y lo ve, se nota tan deprimido, decide no decirle nada acerca del tremendo susto que le dio hacía unos instantes atrás; por el contrario, quería hacerlo sentir mejor.

**Dib:** Claro... vamos... /palmea el hombro del irken para reconfortarlo/

El irken vio eso y dijo

**Zim:** bueno será, mejor que entre más pronto lleguemos a la Tierra mejor, no quiero tener toda a la armada detrás de nosotros.-decía ya más calmado.-y además tendremos que sepultar a Red y a Púrp juntos, al menos así podré estar más tranquilo y ellos estarán juntos.-decía ya más calmado.

Dib asiente con la cabeza y mira como Zim enciende el voot, comienza a andar y observa tranquilo las constelaciones que les rodean.

**Dib:** ¿Qué ocurrió ahí dentro? /dice mientras aun mira através de la ventana/

El ojimagenta le respondió

**Zim:** ¿a que te refieres con eso?—decía mientras le quitaba el cinturón a Púrp y ponía su cuerpo junto al de Red.

**Dib:** Me refiero a que Hiciste con Red... ¿porqué está tan tranquilo con los ojos cerrados?... y mas que nada, desnudo... /se gira a ver al irken/

En eso el ojimagenta voltea y dice

**Zim:** pues tuve que ser muy persuasivo con Red, y me tarde porque el conoce muy bien a Púrp, este (Púrp) nunca se equivoca, y eso puso a dudar a Red, tuve que agarrarlo con la guardia baja, le dije que cerrara, los ojos, la verdad no quería que viera su final, no en manos de su hermano.-decía con la cabeza gacha.

**Dib:** Ya entiendo... /da un largo suspiro/ tuviste mucho valor para hacer lo que hiciste

En eso el irken dice en voz baja

**Zim:** ojala y no se enoje, me tuve que hacerlo con Red, tenía que hacerlo, aun así se hizo el difícil, y para el colmo le di una bofetada, eso no me gusto, pero tuve que decirle, muchas cosas, lo que más me dolió, fue el decirle que nunca debió salir de la incubadora junto con el (Red).-decía mientras le salía una lagrima.

Dib no alcanzó a escuchar nada, pero mira como se desliza una lagrima por la mejilla del ojimagenta, se acerca a él y pasa su brazo por detrás de su espalda (de Zim).

**Dib:** Tranquilo... /se sonroja al darse cuenta que lo está abrazando/

**Zim:** gracias.-se voltea y sin querer, presiona el botón de híper velocidad

Dib grita nuevamente al sentir la híper velocidad, se siente extraño el que sus células se desintegren para reintegrarse nuevamente en otro lugar que es la atmósfera terrestre.

En menos que canto un gallo, llegaron a la Tierra, a la base del irken, el ojimagenta vio que su acompañante se estaba reponiendo, le paso un poco de oxígeno, bajo los dos cuerpos de los Más Altos y le dijo

**Zim:** apúrate tortuga, que al paso que bajas, se acabará el mundo.-decía a manera de broma y riéndose bajito.

En eso el humano le responde

**Dib:** ¡no me apresures!... no estoy acostumbrado a esa velocidad... /baja completamente y camina detrás de Zim/

Una vez que Zim entierra a los Más Altos en el patio trasero de su base casa, con un rayo hace una lapida que dice

_Aquí descansan los _

_Más Altos Red y Púrp_

El ojimagenta da su último saludo militar, guarda un minuto de silencio, camina adentró y le habla al humano

**Zim:** ¡CABEZON!, eh digo Dib ya termine.-se ríe por lo primero que dijo.

En eso el humano algo enojado le responde

**Dib:** ¡NO ESTOY CABEZÓN! /grita por reflejo mientras se acerca a Zim/ ¿que quieres? /pregunta algo enojado por como le dijo/

**Zim:** lo siento, es la costumbre.-saca la lengua, se acerca al humano, le jala el cachete y le dice.-sabes te ves adorable cuando haces esa cara.-en eso se da cuenta de lo que dijo suelta la mejilla del humano y retrocede.

Dib se sonroja ante lo que Zim le ha dicho, se acerca a él y lo mira.

**Dib:** Bueno... supongo que si debe ser la costumbre jeje... /ríe nerviosamente y antes de que se de cuenta ya está justo frente a Zim/

En eso el irken dice

**Zim:** bueno supongo que no puedo evitarlo, es una costumbre para Zim, el decirle a mi larva humana, digo a ti lo mucho que te quiero.-saca la lengua.

El humano le responde

**Dib:** si bueno... yo... yo también quiero a mi irken... /sonríe nervioso/

El irken se acerca a su humano, lo besa sabiendo que tomo las riendas de su vida y que al fin encontró su verdadera felicidad.

_¿Fin?_

Vampire: bueno ya por fin es el final

Dark: si me gusto mucho la parte en que Zim se hizo pasar por Púrp

Rogue: si vaya que se pusieron candentes

Wind: bueno al menos ya Zim y Dib están juntos al igual que Red y Púrp

Vampire: así es, al final Red y Púrp dejaron de sufrir y pueden estar en paz

Dark: bueno al menos en este fic.

Vampire: bueno dejen reviews para saber si les gusto

Dark: y gracias a los que han dejado en los anteriores

Vampire: así es ya sea en los dos ZADR y los dos RAPR

Rogue: y de nuevo gracias a Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez.

Vampire: y también para darle las gracias a la autora hirano23, por haberme incluido en su fic trabajo de ¿media noche?, y para aclarar que yo soy DarkYuri un gusto y un placer, el conocerlos, y hirano23 para nada me siento ofendida, como dije fue un placer y me alegro el haberte ayudado y dado la idea, cuando gustes ya sabes, cuentas con tu servilleta/ servidora. , ahora si.

Sería todo

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind de manera militar a la irken.

Vampire: recuerden que para encontrar la verdadera felicidad, se debe tener las riendas, aun así deben ser prudentes, para que no salgan perjudicados, tómense su tiempo, que este es valioso y que cada decisión que tomen puede cambiar muchas cosas o en su caso empeorarlas, pero eso ya lo decide cada quien.

Besos y abrazos.

Ciao.


End file.
